


Sometimes Storms Give Life

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Pirates, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Roman gets a sticky situation on deck as a storm batters his ship.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Sometimes Storms Give Life

“Captain! The sails!” A voice called out from behind Roman as the waves crashed around the ship, tossing it like a children’s toy as rain came down in sheets, the sky dark even during midday.

Roman’s hair was plastered to his forehead by the rain, his hat was nowhere to be found, he just hoped it hadn’t washed out to sea. He was struggling with the wheel of the ship when he heard the voice, looking up to see that the sails had come untied, flapping uselessly in the harsh and howling wind.

Roman moved quick grabbing a nearby rope to keep the ship on a straight path before Roman lunged down the stairs in one fell swoop, grabbing the end of the rope that had come loose, straining with all his might to tame the sail, but the wind was relentless, turning the sail into something of a vengeful creature, mercilessly slamming Roman to the ground in his attempts to coral the rogue sail.

“Roman!” He heard someone cry from behind him, and he narrowly missed the mast as the wind suddenly tipped the boat downwards, having to duck almost immediately as he saw it. 

He popped back up as soon as he could, eventually finally being able to tame the rogue sail, noticing the wind slowing down a bit, but still not giving Roman a good time.

Having finally completed his task, he surveyed his ship, his breathing labored from the whole ordeal, remembering he had secured the steering wheel. He looked up to see Logan at the wheel, his expression likely mirroring his own.

With the wind dying down, he knew the churning waves weren’t far behind it as Roman glanced out over the waves, a sigh of relief passing his lips as he saw in the distance the sea as calm as ever, knowing the storm was just about to pass fully off of their ship.

Roman took a step up the stairs, giving Logan, one of his crew, a grateful look when his leg buckled from under him. He couldn’t tell if it was the adrenaline crash or if he had injured it as his whole _fucking_ body felt like a single bruise. 

What he could tell was Janus’s hands holding him up from fully taking a stair to his face.

“Roman, are you okay? Have you broken anything? Any injuries?” Logan asked, tone full of concern, staying still at the wheel as they weren’t out of the stormy waters just yet and needed someone there no matter what. Of course like always, Roman himself ignored his own rules to be the hero.

Roman chuckled, a short and airy sound that was unlike his genuine laughing the crew always heard after a sea shanty. But even still, the message still came across as Janus wrapped his arm around Roman, pulling him upright.

“Aye, I’m okay. Granted, I feel like one big _fucking_ barnacle bruise, but other than that I feel like a golden treasure trove!” Roman assured his crew, ignoring his growing blush at the intimacy of Janus’s gesture, inwardly trying to tell himself it was just to help him up.

Janus spoke up as Roman turned to face him, Roman intending to thank Janus.

“Cap’n, you’re one strong buccaneer, I see why these matey’s let _you_ of all you seadogs run this ship.” Janus complimented Roman, Roman beaming for only a moment before the meaning hit him and he made an undignified sound in response, face scrunching up.

“Avast ye, landlubber, or the last thing you’ll fucking see is me fist in your face!” Roman scowled, glaring daggers at Janus, his blush only growing, and if Janus noticed, he didn’t comment. 

It was only then did Roman notice his precious hat sloshing around the deck, pulled along toward the edge of the ship by the waves. Without thinking, he dived for it, despite the fact was still at least a dozen or so feet away from it, but his first mate Thomas was faster, grabbing it for his captain.

Roman was so wrapped up in his excitement, the joy of getting his hat back, that he threw himself at his first mate in his attempts to get his hat back. Unfortunately, being strong enough to wrangle the sail meant he had a bit more muscle mass or just mass in general on any of his crew, so instead of staying upright, both of them went down in a display of flailing limbs.

It took a long moment for Roman’s brain to switch gears, his mind so focused on his prized hat, that it took a few long seconds to realize he was kissing his first mate. 

Roman pulled back immediately, definitely knowing his blush would be full force and _very_ visible on his face. Thomas actually protested slightly, nearly grabbing Roman’s wrist before he opened his eyes, Roman not even seeing Thomas had closed them. It was then that Thomas himself turned the same shade that Roman likely was.

“Uh...”

“Uhh...” They both eloquently said. Roman looking around embarrassed to see his crew mates reaction.

Janus was staring dumbfound at the scene, something strange in his expression, but Roman couldn’t tell what it was.

Perhaps the only one not shocked by what just happened, Logan sighed from the wheel.

“I suppose you finally realized your feelings, Roman? I was waiting for you to realize.” Everyone’s focus shifted to Logan with that one statement, now not just Janus was dumbfounded.

Roman, the ever eloquent one, repeated himself as he let out another, “Uh...”

If Roman was going to speak after that, he didn’t get the chance as Thomas spoke for him.

“Wait... Roman, do... you like me? Like... that?” Thomas asked, his face blood red.

Roman snapped around back to face Thomas, his blush somehow deepening as he let out a small: “I... uh... think so? Aye?”

Whatever reaction he expected from Thomas, he didn’t expect Thomas to start hysterically laughing. Thomas’s body nearly convulsed fully in laughter, his hand shaking from how deep he was laughing.

“Wha?” The third eloquent word of the day Roman uttered elicited by Thomas’s reaction. Thomas eventually got to take a breath, speaking through his giggles.

“Sorry I was just really scared this would ruin our friendship… But it seems like I don’t have to worry about that,” Thomas giggled. “I know that Janus likes you, and I like you and... I like Janus, but i didn’t know you loved me! I swear I’m an idiot.”

Janus’s mouth dropped open as Thomas admitted he loved Janus, probably at the openness and pure honesty of the statement.

And yet still, Logan was unimpressed. His gaze was disinterested, gazing at the 3 pirates with boredom etched in his features.

“You all are idiots, the sexual tension between you mates has been metaphorically tangible. It’s a wonder none of you have mentioned your romantic love for me either,” Logan retorted, his face not even flickering off of his bored expression, as if he didn’t just drop the equivalent a bombshell on everyone simultaneously.

In response, a chorus of 3 voices simultaneously chorused:

“WHAT?”


End file.
